Once is not Enough
by The Invisible Friend
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a high school student with a strange twist to his life. He can remember his supposed past life, and even stranger, so can his friends. The only problem, some of the people, more specifically person, haven't shown up yet and he's worried they might not remember if they do.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Woohoo hai people, so this is the first story I've done in a while, but yay for snk reincarnation AUs. I honestly did not know I was going to write a whole chapter, let alone put the story up but here I am at 11:30 at night posting this when I'm supposed to be doing a biology review. So since it is finals time, I have no idea what my schedule will be like now, but I only have school for another week so after that I should get on a steady updating schedule. I would say more, but I don't know what else I need to say and you're probably going to skip this anyway so enjoy.

"Most children who experience the past life phenomena forget their experiences around the age of five." That is what Eren had read in multiple papers and blogs he had found when researching things about past lives. He figured that according to this statistic he wasn't normal, yet again neither were most of the people he knew. He had steadily met almost everyone in his past life so far. The strange thing, every single one of them remembered it. He didn't remember it in flashes or whatever, no, he had reoccurring dreams. Another strange thing, so did all of his other friends.

The first person he met was Mikasa. This time around she was his biological sister, his fraternal twin at that. From around the age of three he knew it was her, and she knew it was him. They used to comfort each other when they had nightmares and, when talking about it once, discovered they had the same dream. Of course being three year olds they asked their father thinking he would know the answer since he was a doctor, and doctors know everything. He laughed it off saying that, "No kids that is very rare I'm afraid, but maybe it's because you two share a special bond." He had asked his mom about her past life once that same year, curious because if his sister remembered everything then his mother should too. She also laughed it off saying "No sweety this is the only life I've ever know, sorry honey." Eren was confused because she was the same mom he remembered having, but apparently she couldn't remember him. Mikasa eventually convinced him not to tell the adults since they couldn't remember and would think they were crazy. So the two of them spent time talking about what they dreamed, and comforted each other when they had a particularly scary memory surface.

The second person to show up in their lives was Armin. Eren's mother, Carla, was friends with Armin's grandparents who were taking care of him. They were four when they first met in this lifetime, Mikasa and Eren having met Armin in his room while the adults were talking. When they walked through the room Armin froze "Eren? Mikasa?" he whispered in a surprisingly serious voice for a four year old. They gave him an equally shocked look before whispering "Armin" simultaneously. They ran up and hugged one another, crying, and drawing the attention of the adults. Mikasa just mentioned they were happy to have a friend that was all, and explained the deal they had made to keep everything from adults. "They can't remember Armin, they think we're weird." she mumbled giving him a serious look. The three were inseparable after that, always being together one way or another.

When they reached the age of five they were enrolled in Marina Elementary school, the three of them snickered at the name. There the three met more people from their past lives. The first person they ran into was Jean, who looked somewhat bewildered and starting saying gibberish. Something along the lines of "You are in my dreams, are you real" Mikasa was, again, the one to explain, Eren not wanting to and Armin not really liking to talk to people. Jean and Eren still clashed, but they had a meaningful friendship for five year olds. All of them sat together at snack time, sharing with one another. They slept near each other at nap time, feeling comforted by the familiarness. The teachers found it strange how the kids got along so well from day one, never having known each other before, but they didn't question it glad that they had each other.

By the time Eren reached fifth grade almost everyone from his past life had shown up, _almost._ Connie and Sasha showed up in first grade, having been in a different kindergarten class. In third grade Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt showed up, having all transferred form different schools at the same time. In fourth grade Yimr and Christa showed up, Yimr having moved from a different city and Christa having moved from a different state. Strangely enough after people joined the group from being in the same class they were never separated by class again. They did practically everything together, lunch, snack, after school hangouts at each others houses, recess, everything. Their parents were all overjoyed that their children had such good friends, but they never understood the bond they had. Mikasa was always the one to explain the no telling adults rule, but by fourth grade everyone got it anyways.

When the Eren and his friends reached sixth grade most of the people from the recon corps hadn't shown up yet, and neither had Marco. Jean was nervous by the second week of sixth grade saying how "the longest skip they had was a grade, what if Marco was already somewhere else? What if he never showed up?" things like that. Then the third week of sixth grade they got a new transfer student, Marco Bolt. He came in during their lunch period, and when Jean saw him he practically sprinted up to him beaming. Marco immediately froze, a look of shock and recognition crossing his features before he hugged Jean. It was amazing how happy Jean looked, he practically skipped back to the group dragging Marco behind him. Eren had never seen him so happy before. They got into a routine, having a rotation down for whose house they went to when, who liked what and what everyone liked doing on days they went out.

In seventh grade Eren had a terrible repeat from his past life he would have gladly skipped, his mother died. She had gotten cancer, but by the time they detected it they were too late, and she died right after Christmas break was over. He was devastated, he had already lost her once so he didn't understand why he had to loose her again. In a way the death brought the group closer, not they knew it was possible. It showed how true the friends were when they were there for him, and if Eren had doubted their friendship before he didn't now. They stayed just as close and as high school approached they were ready to, hopefully, meet some more of the people from their past lives and to start high school.

Eren woke up in a cold sweat for the second time that week, it was another one of those terrible dreams, and this time Levi was in it. He had had dreams about Levi before, when he got put into his custody, when they reached the castle like structure that was where he lived. All of the people in his squad eating around a table and talking and laughing while Levi drank his tea. Most of them were pleasant, sure some of them were frightening, especially the ones that were expeditions, but never this bad. Eren had gotten the gist by now that Levi was important to him, and this dream had confirmed it, it also confirmed how bad things were. He was brought out of his thoughts by a banging on the door "Eren get up, if you don't hurry I'm going to drag you out of bed, to the school, in your pajamas" Mikasa shouted through the door. "Yeah, yeah Mik I'm up." He called stretching a bit before climbing out of bed. Today was their first day of high school, and he was looking forward to seeing his friends again. He was not looking forward to getting more homework and waking up an ungodly hour. Every school they had gone to had a relation to their past life that everyone found funny. The elementary school Marina, the middle schools mascot was the scouts, and now Rose High School, mascot the titans. He snickered to himself a bit at the though as he grabbed his bag and hopped downstairs. Mikasa was already eating toast and standing by the door, Eren's toast in hand as well. "Thanks for the toast Mikasa" Eren smiled at his sister before taking a bite. "No problem, now we need to go or we are going to be late. I'm not repeating last year and showing up late on the first day." She glared before walking out the front door.

Eren and Mikasa usually met the others at a tree on the edge of their neighborhood, and strangely enough everyone lived in the same neighborhood. By the time they got there everyone was there talking in little groups. Jean was leaning against the tree saying something that was making Marco blush, the two had started dating over the summer so it was probably something wildly inappropriate. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were standing in a circle-like-triangle, Reiner had his arm over Bertholdt's shoulder and Annie was in front of them. Yimr had her arm around Christa's waist and was whispering something to her. Armin was standing next to Connie and Sasha who were holding hands and laughing wildly. The group had started to feel like a family after a while, everyone got along and there were never any major fights, it was nice. Jean was the first to notice their arrival "You're late" He smirked. "Yeah well, Eren didn't wake up on time" Mikasa shot back pointing at Eren, "Hey hey, I was up, stop trying to pin the blame on someone" He said defensively putting his hands up "Yeah, yeah Jaeger always with the excuses" Jean countered with a laugh, earning a hit from Marco. "Ouch Marco that's abuse." Jean whined rubbing his arm. Everyone giggled slightly, and began adding to the teasing. That's how it is with them, easy and fun, like a family that actually liked one another. "Everyone has at least one class with someone right?" Armin asked nervously, he didn't like being completely alone when it comes to people in their group. "Yeah Armin, you and I share most of our classes." Annie added bumping his shoulder with her own. "Besides we all have the same lunch period" Connie grinned. "Ohh lunch." Sasha sighed dreamily "Did you bring me snacks for class Connie" She asked excitedly "Yeah Sash, right here." He muttered holding up a bag. Sometimes Eren envied them, and all the couples in their group a bit. Their had their special people, yet he couldn't find his. They finally reached the school, everyone branching off towards their appropriate hallways with the promise to meet at lunch.

The beginning of the day passed uneventfully, first day stuff was boring and by the time the lunch bell rang Eren was ready to eat. His group of friends was so large they had to get their own table to fit everyone. By the time he got to the cafeteria everyone was already there and seated, he took his normal spot between Armin and Mikasa and pulled out his lunch. "Late again Jaeger, that's twice today" Jean snickered. "Oh shut it, unless you want Marco to hit you again." He joked. They all ate, talking about their classes and teachers. Sasha tried to steal some of everyones food as usual and ended up getting whacked by Mikasa, earning a laugh from everyone. Eren smiled at his friends and ate his lunch, occasionally adding to the conversation. That is, until he noticed a group across the cafeteria. "Guys, look." he whispered making a gesture in the direction of the table. "Oh my god- is it" Sasha asked shocked "No, no it couldn't be." Jean added "I mean they are older it makes sense." Armin pointed out "Yeah, but _still._" Annie added. Eren wasn't paying attention though, he was too busy looking a the short junior who just happened to be looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

_No, no this isn't possible. I'm dreaming, I'm going to wake up now, this isn't real. _Images from every dream involving _him_ popped into Eren's head. _This can't be real, i-it's not possible. Is it? _Eren just started wide eyed not believing what he was seeing, who was right across the room from him. He heard his friends talking, he heard the buzz of the other students, but all of it was static. He didn't know anything other than the fact that Levi was right there, right across the room, when all he had ever seen of him was his dreams. Levi looked shocked too, but no he most definitely could not be there and he was not getting up and moving ever so slowly towards Eren like he was in a trance. Eren didn't know what to do, he felt his hand go to his mouth, he felt himself shaking his head in disbelief, he felt the beginnings of tears, he felt himself stand up slowly. Then he did the very first thing that popped into his mind. He ran.  
Eren wound up in a park he found not far from the high school. It was nice, it had a forest behind it where Eren was currently sitting under a tree. He had tears streaming down his face and was in a panic, but he was alone and that he was grateful for. Why he had ran was still a mystery to himself, all this time he had been longing to find Levi only to panic and run when he found him. It made no sense in his head. His phone probably had about thirty missed calls and triple that amount of messages, but he didn't care. He was still processing the fact that _Levi was there, in real life not a dream._ He couldn't help but feel like he had every right to be overwhelmed and emotional, just maybe he shouldn't have done this. He could have hugged Levi, or pulled him aside and made-out with him, maybe even just ditched with him and spent the day together. He could have done a plethora of good things, but he had to do this instead. It doesn't exactly help the situation with how his life ended.

_ "What are they going to do?" Eren asked in a quiet voice. Based off of Levi's expression it wasn't good. Eren had been expecting something bad anyways, humanity had won and he was put in prison there isn't really any good outcome of the situation. "They" Levi's voice cracked slightly "They sentenced you to death" He finished. "You are too much of a risk, not human a titan." He recited, by now he had started pacing "They wouldn't even consider the fact that you saved everyone, you freed humanity and they still treat you like this." Levi practically growled. "Levi it's okay, I figured this would happen." Eren muttered reaching through the bars to try and comfort Levi. "No it's not okay Eren." Levi practically yelled "Do you want to know how they sentenced you to die?" he asked. Levi looked at Eren with tears streaming down his face and he didn't have to ask, he knew. "No" Eren whispered "No they didn't, please tell me it isn't what I think it is" He pleaded. Levi shook his head "Eren Jaeger must die at the hands of humanity's strongest Corporal Levi." He whispered. Eren's world crashed down around him. He had been fine with dying, he knew that was going to happen in the end. This, this couldn't happen though. Everything Eren lived for was Levi, everything he knew was Levi and he could not do this to him. Levi would kill himself with the guilt of this. "Levi" Eren whispered touching his arm gently. "yeah" he whispered back grabbing Eren's hand. Eren paused before he tilted Levi's head up so he was looking at him. "I want you to promise me something." He replied softly. "What is it?" Levi muttered. "I want you to promise me that you will not blame yourself for this, for the fact that I had to die. Promise me." Eren said sternly "Eren" Levi whispered. "No Levi, promise me, I won't have you blame yourself for something that I deserve." Eren glared. "Fine" Levi whispered "I swear on my heart." He saluted showing he was serious. He had sworn on his heart, he wouldn't go back on it._

_That night they had sat together, touching through the steel bars. It was their last night together that was all they knew, Eren was going to die tomorrow and Levi would be the one to end him.. That morning Eren was brought before everyone who came to watch his death. He was forced into a kneel and Levi was welcomed with cheers. He looked as if he couldn't hear them, he probably was blocking them out. Levi looked right at Eren the moment he stood before him. "Eren I'm sorry" Levi whispered through tears. "Levi, it's okay." He whispered holding back his own "It's for the better of the people, I deserve this." Levi shook his head "No you don't." Eren looked up at him sadly "But I do." He murmured. He heard the King giving some speech, but the whole time his focus was on Levi. "I love you" Eren whispered as the king neared the end of his speech, finally letting the tears flow "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than anything Levi, never forget it. I love you now and I will love you forever." He cried. Levi nodded quickly, the tears coming more in speed and amount."I love you too Eren." He sobbed. And with a signal from the king Levi plunged his blade into Eren's heart. _

This was defiantly not good. Lunch period would be over by now, and Levi would probably be in class thinking about why Eren reacted the way he did. He probably, no most defiantly though that Eren hated him now. He had messed up big time, how was he supposed to fix this. He could just- "Eren" Eren snapped his head towards the source of the disturbingly familiar voice. "L-levi?"

* * *

Annnddd Thats where we end chapter two my friends. I know, I know you hate me for this. Turns out I was able to upload it in about a week... YAY! Now it is summer and I can write to my hearts content. I might upload quicker, I might not we never know. What we do know is I will upload at least once a week. So if you have any comments, questions, concerns please leave them for me and if you like this story and want to know when I update it, please follow it. I live off of your comments guys. Okay thanks for reading and I'll be back sometime soon. Addio!


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what are you doing here?" Eren asked slowly. Levi was here, in real life, not a dream, but real life. "I followed you." Levi stated quietly. "Y-you did?" Eren questioned surprised "But you're gonna miss class, and it's been at least an hour" Levi scoffed "It's the first day, we do nothing. It took a while to find you though." Eren looked back at the ground "Sorry about that." He muttered "I wasn't thinking you would follow me." He glanced back up at Levi to see a ghost of a sad expression on his face. Levi's voice softened "You hate me don't you? For what I did, what I had to do. That's why you ran isn't it?" Eren frantically shook his head "No! It's not like that, I don't hate you at all Levi!" Levi kneeled down in front of Eren "Then why are you crying?" He murmured brushing his fingers across Eren's face to wipe away the tears Eren forgot were even there. Eren leaned into the touch and captured Levi's hand holding it to his face. "I don't hate you." Eren whispered "I could never hate you, I never blamed you for anything, remember what I told you?" Levi nodded slowly "I meant it." Eren said "I am crying because I am happy that you're back, and maybe because I'm a little overwhelmed too." Eren explained softly "I thought you weren't going to show up." He whispered moving their hands so they were intertwined in between them. "What do you mean?" Levi questioned confused,. "In this lifetime, I thought you weren't going to be here or you were going to forget everything." Eren said looking down. "You know, it's kinda funny." He laughed softly looking back at Levi "Jean was saying almost the exact same things before Marco showed up." Levi smiled ever so slightly "I noticed you had almost the whole group and then some. I'm guessing you ran into everyone?" he asked. Eren nodded "Yeah, from day one I have been running into people, all of us remember, except for the adults" Levi had a thoughtful look on his face "That's strange, I never really noticed that. I just thought the others and I were lucky or cursed, something along those lines." Levi commented. "I don't think we're cursed." Eren added softly. "And why is that?" Levi asked in a curious tone. "We got another chance together, in a better time." Eren explained "No titans to kill us, no military rules making things complicated, no expected death, no having to kill me." Eren finished in a whisper. "You're right, we're not cursed. We're lucky." Levi agreed cupping Eren's face in his hands and brought it right in front of his own. "Because I get another chance to do this." Levi murmured bringing Eren's lips to his own. The feeling was better than Eren remembered, having the warmth of Levi's lips on his own, the smell of Levi that still hadn't changed, the way Levi's tongue brushed his lip. The only bad thing about the kiss was that it ended just as quickly as it had started. "I think that was better than any other kiss." Levi commented, his breath warm on Eren's face. "Yeah" Eren smiled giving Levi another quick kiss "I think it was."

By the time school was done the pair were laying under the tree holding hands, just talking. "You know, this almost seems like that one scene in that shitty vampire movie." Levi pointed out. Eren burst out laughing "That was in a clearing Levi, not the woods." He clarified laughing. "How would you know that?" Levi turned to give Eren a look. "Hey, hey I didn't watch it by choice!" Eren shouted "Mikasa and the girls made me I swear, they dragged everyone to the theater." Levi gave Eren a look of disbelief "They dragged you there?" He raised his eyebrow "And you remembered the weirdest, most cliché part of it?" Eren nodded slowly, he could feel his face turning red. "Yeah, plus its in like every one of the movies." He pointed out, realizing his mistake after he said the words. "Oh, so you watched all of them?" Levi questioned amused. "Yeah well, the girls _really _liked them all." Eren muttered looking away. "I don't think the girls were the only ones who liked them." Levi laughed. Eren felt like his embarrassment was worth it to hear that laugh, the rare Levi laugh that he was pretty sure only a few living people had heard. The sound of Levi's phone ringing broke the light mood and he reached over to grab it. Eren rolled onto his stomach to look up at Levi. "Hello" Levi answered sounding bored "Mikasa? How did you get my number?" Eren heard him question surprised. He heard what sounded like Mikasa talking on the other line, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. "Yeah, Eren is alive. He's been with me." He answered "We're at a park." More talking on the other end. "Okay, bye." Levi turned and glared at Eren. "Your sister said that everyone tried to call you at least twenty times and you didn't answer." Eren sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Oh yeah." He muttered turning it on to reveal about a hundred text messages and just as many missed calls "I forgot I turned it off." Levi glared down at him "You know everyone thought you had fucking died or something. Mikasa sounded ready to kill someone." Eren rolled his eyes "She gets like that, if I had had it on she would have made me go back." Levi sighed. "You know she's coming here now right?" Levi asked. Eren looked up shocked "What? Why did you tell her where we are?" He whined. "Because if I didn't she would probably murder me when she found us." Levi argued. "Now we won't be able to go for dinner. She will bring everyone and drag me home." Eren complained falling back on the ground dramatically. Levi stood and looked down at Eren. "Up." He commanded gesturing for Eren to stand. "Why?" Eren asked moving his arm from over his eyes. "Because I never told your sister we are in the woods now up." Levi explained gesturing for Eren to get up again. Eren groaned and reached his arms up "Help me up." Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him off the ground "You're so childish sometimes." Levi complained pulling Eren up and in the direction of the park. Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi who responded by pinching his arm. "Hey, what was that for?" Eren whined. "Being childish." Levi answered simply walking a little faster at the sight of the park. "Oh swings!" Eren gasped and pulled Levi towards the swing set excitedly. "What are you doing?" Levi asked glaring at Eren as he sat on a swing. "I'm swinging." Eren answered "You are never too old to swing. Now push me!" Levi continued glaring at Eren "You're fifteen, push yourself." He muttered sitting on the swing beside Eren. Eren giggled and glanced over at Levi "You aren't enjoying yourself? At all" He asked amused. "No Eren, I'm not childish like you." Levi answered smirking a bit. "I'm not childish, I'm just fun." Eren countered sticking his tongue out again. "Put your fucking tongue back in your mouth." Levi said. "Make me." Eren teased laughing. "Fine, you asked for it." Levi muttered before licking Eren's tongue. Eren squeaked and pulled back, falling off the swing in the process. "Whose the childish one now?" Eren muttered climbing back onto the swing. "You said make me, not my fault." Levi mocked smirking. This is what was good about now, how easy it was between them. Not them sneaking around after hours, stealing glances, and kisses. This was open and fun and Eren loved that about now. The way they could joke and tease openly since it didn't matter now they weren't dying, they didn't have to kill things, they could just be happy. They were happy back then too, it was just so different before. "Eren" Levi called waving his hand in front of Eren's face. "Hm what?" Eren mumbled blinking. "You spaced out." Levi stated "Your sister and the minions are here." He tilted his head towards the direction the group was coming from. "Great." Eren muttered sarcastically. "Lets go re-introduce you to everyone." He muttered grabbing Levi's hand and walking towards the group. Eren could sense it, tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yay for fluff and kissies. I know I'm a little over a day late (don't kill me) on my update but I got it done! I wanted to thank all of the people that read and favorited by the way because wow was there a lot of you guys *cries* thank you so much. Everyone who commented I wanted to say thank you for your kind words they are extremely appreciated you have no idea how much they mean to me, thank you so so much. All of you guys are what motivate me to keep this up! Anyway just a big thank you to all of you readers out there I love all of you and thank you again (I know it's like the third time but still). Let me know what you think in the comments and all that jazz. See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Eren glanced over at Levi as they were walking towards the group. "You know we can still get away." Eren whispered slowing his walk a bit "We have a head start and you're faster than Mikasa so it could work." Levi scoffed and looked over at him. "Eren you know that she would find me in school and attempt to kill me." Levi muttered. "She sounded murderous over the phone, she would probably kill you too." Eren sighed, Levi had a point. Mikasa would probably never forgive him if they just ran off into the sunset to escape the re-introduction of Levi to everyone. As they approached the group Eren glanced at everyones facial expressions to see how bad it would get. Armin looked fine, a little shocked, but not mad. Jean looked like his usual dumb self, he was talking to Marco, not even paying attention to what was going on. Sasha was eating, Connie was talking to her, Yimr was talking to Christa with her arm around her waist, and then he got to Mikasa. Shit. She was beyond pissed you could see it in her eyes. Levi was right to say she sounded murderous over the phone, she looked murderous right now. Eren glanced back over at Levi to see his usual collected expression with a slight glare aimed at Mikasa. The sight of that made him smirk a bit, at least he wasn't the only one who was annoyed by the situation. At least they were in a public place right? Eren glanced around the area, okay maybe not so public seeing as it was getting dark. Sadly it was too late to back out now.

Mikasa glanced from Eren to Levi then to their intertwined hands. "Mik-" "Long time no see Mikasa." Eren turned to Levi mouth still open from the explanation he was about to give. Mikasa glared at Levi "I would say it's nice seeing you again, but considering the circumstances it really isn't." She said coolly. Now Eren glanced back at her, shit this wasn't starting off well. "Hey gu-" "Glad the feeling is mutual." Levi glared. Second time Eren was cut off before he could get much out. Shit, this really wasn't going well. They didn't exactly like one another so this wasn't a big surprise, Eren just thought that by now they would have set aside their differences or something. Eren glanced at the group looking for everyones reactions, and maybe someone willing to help defuse the situation. Jean had a look of interest, probably hoping for a fight. Sasha and Connie were both looking as well, somehow Sasha had popcorn. Yimr and Christa were also looking, Yimr looked slightly bored. Armin looked just as helpless in the situation as Eren probably did, at least someone wasn't looking for a fight. "Guys!" Eren yelled. Both Mikasa and Levi froze and turned to Eren. "Thank you." He sighed "Levi did nothing Mikasa, I don't see why you're so mad." Mikasa looked bewildered "He took you out of school during lunch and didn't bring you back." Eren sighed "No he didn't. I ran, he followed, it took him a while to find me so lunch was already over. We talked things out and by then there was no point going back so we just talked." He explained calmly. "Then why was your phone off?" Mikasa questioned. "I turned it off after I got here, I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the time. I forgot I had it off okay." Eren explained. "You have no reason to dislike Levi Mikasa." Mikasa turned and glared at Levi. "Really Eren? No reason, at all? What about the fact that he killed you?" She spat.

Levi's face turned pained for a second before he regained his composure. "I had to do that, I had no other choice." Levi explained in a strained tone. Eren knew to any other person it just sounded like Levi's normal voice, but he knew Levi. "Mikasa I never blamed him." Eren explained softly. He knew he couldn't tell about the tears Levi had spilled that night before his death, the way Levi had fought the people at the trial, how Levi had spent about an hour just memorizing Eren's face since he wouldn't have another chance. He couldn't repeat the way that Eren tried to comfort Levi with soft words, or their promise, or how Eren just repeated how much he loved Levi just so Levi knew, and how Levi cried before he killed him. Mikasa wouldn't understand any of those things, and they were things that were just for Levi and Eren, no one else. "Eren you might not have blamed him, but I did." She said, venom filling her voice. "He could have found a way for you to get out, he is smart he would have been able to do it, but he didn't even try." Levi's expression again went pained temporarily and Eren knew Levi would believe every word she spat out. "What do you know?" Eren yelled, Mikasa was starting to piss him off. "What do you mean?" She asked lowly. "You know exactly what I fucking mean." Eren ground out. He could feel his temper rising, but he was too pissed to care. Now Mikasa would be on the receiving end of that notorious temper that she usually had to save him from. "You know nothing about anything." He continued venom filling his voice. "You just assume he didn't try, you weren't even there how the fuck would you know? You just assume because you had to blame someone for your own failure." Mikasa's expression immediately went shocked. "Eren I don't think thi-" Armin tried to interject. "Armin not now." Eren muttered in a strained voice, not even glancing at his friend. "You even held a grudge for this long! It's been a whole other life Mikasa get the fuck over it! You never liked him anyway I'm sure blaming him made you feel better about yourself, right?" Eren continued "I don't even see why you didn't like him I don't understand, everything he ever did was to protect me so why you hate him I don't know I jus-" "Eren." Levi interrupted softly "We should go." Eren nodded slowly "Okay." he muttered letting Levi lead him away from the group.

They walked in a tense silence, Eren couldn't find words to fill it so he stayed quiet. Maybe Levi was mad at him for yelling at Mikasa. He didn't see why, she was being rude to him holding a grudge over nothing. There was nothing they could do about it anyway he had already died, they all had. Maybe Levi was starting to think about what she said, he shouldn't take any of it to heart anyway Mikasa was "Eren" Eren snapped out of his thoughts "Hmm?" Levi sighed "I was asking you where you lived, it's getting late and we have school." Levi explained. "Oh, um." Eren glanced around "Turn left and then into the street with the huge tree, my house is the seventh one down." He explained. Levi nodded and started in that direction. They walked in more tense silence until they reached Eren's house. "So um, thanks for today." Eren said smiling softly. Levi nodded "I'm just glad I found you again." He said softly. Eren felt a blush forming on his face "Yeah, I'm glad too." He responded. "You should go inside, you need to get some sleep." Levi muttered. "Okay." Eren replied, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep after today. "Good night Levi." Eren said softly. "Night Eren." Levi responded softly. Levi gave him a quick kiss goodnight and before Eren could respond he was gone. As Eren laid in bed waiting for sleep to come he couldn't help thinking that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

I am so so so late I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, I had a busy weekend and, despite the fact I started this chapter early, I ended up not updating today. Now, despite my lateness I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. OOoooOO tension between everyone, because what would a story be without conflict right? I wanted to, again, thank everyone who followed and favorited this story, you guys are awesome. And to everyone who commented I wanted to thank you for your kind words, you guys are the people that keep me going! Until next timed my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything was happening too quickly. Eren looked around him to see his comrades and friends moving and dying before his eyes. This was the final battle with the titans he could feel it. They had already lost so much, come so far, it couldn't end here. Another couple titans went down, another couple screams of his comrades getting eaten this was all too much. Suddenly he got a bad feeling, why he wasn't sure at first then. Levi. He had to get to Levi. Why he wasn't sure, but he needed to. Now. Eren headed in the direction he knew Levi should be based off their plans and the talk they had the day before the battle. He took down the titans that were in his way, but his priority was Levi. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Everything that was happening felt wrong, Eren couldn't pinpoint why. It was bugging him, everything in this whole situation was bugging him. Another two squads passed, Levi should be somewhere in this area. __Eren looked up in the trees or at the titan groups for anything that even looked like Levi. Everything here is wrong, something is very wrong. That thought just kept repeating in Eren's head, round and round in his brain it went and he wasn't sure why. He knew something was wrong, just couldn't figure out what. Then he found it, the source of the problem. On the ground in a small clearing in the forest Levi was laying on the ground. This scene seemed too familiar, but Eren couldn't figure out what. Then the feeling hit him. The sickening feeling of 'oh my god something is really really wrong __I__ had to get to Levi that moment__' He made his way to the ground where Levi was laying, it was worse than he had hoped for. From the ground everything looked fine, maybe like he was sleeping in the clearing on a calm August day, but in reality it was sickening. He was laying on his back, his blades on either side of him and his arms out. He was bleeding from his face, his stomach, and one of his legs was partially gone. Eren resisted the urge to throw up and fell to his knees on the ground next him. Eren touched his face softly "Levi." He whispered. Levi's eyes fluttered open like he really had been napping, but he could see the pain Levi was trying to hide. "Hey Eren." Levi croaked out, his lips turned up into a small smile. "I was hoping I would get to see you before" Eren cut him off right there "No" He said sternly shaking his head. "You will not say it, you are not going to die I won't let you" He could feel his voice crack from the sobs he held back. He would not become weak when Levi was the hurt one. He might feel like his world was hanging on a thread and was about to snap at any moment, but he was not going to cry. "Eren." Levi said softly. Somehow Levi had managed to bring his hand up to Eren's face __and caressed the side softly. Eren leaned into the touch and he felt some of the tears starting to fall. "Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren." Levi repeated his name softly "Shhh it's going to be okay." he whispered. Eren shook his head giving into the sobs that were trying to break loose. "I'm loosing you, I'm going to be alone." Levi coughed and winced in pain at the movement. Eren knew he was loosing consciousness. "Levi, I love you okay I love you so so so much." Eren whispered before lightly kissing his lips. Levi tried to smile "I love you too Eren." He whispered before his eyelids fluttered shut for the last time._

Eren woke up to his own screams, a cold sweat, and a face soaked with tears. What was that? That never happened. That dream was completely a dream that had mixed some of his memories of today with some of the past to make a nightmare. He has never had a dream like that. He either had memories, or he had little dreams that he didn't remember. This was neither. He glanced over at his bedside clock to check the time. Great, four-thirty in the morning. He still had an hour before he had to get up and there was no fucking way he was going back to sleep. Maybe he could kill some time on his phone or something, that would help distract him from constantly replaying Levi dying in his head too. He unplugged his phone and unlocked it, and decided to look through his contacts. He always just went to random places on his phone when he was bored, he didn't have many games so maybe he could try and see if one of his friends were up. He was mindlessly scrolling through the names when he came across a new one. Levi's. He must have added it when Eren wasn't paying attention yesterday, he even took a picture. Eren smiled softly, he didn't even smile in the picture. His nightmare popped into his head and before he knew it he had sent a text to Levi. Great. Eren glanced down as his phone dinged. 'I didn't think you would be up this early' Eren smiled 'I got woken up by a dream' he replied. He didn't really want to talk about it, it just kept popping up into his thoughts.

Eren spent the next hour and a half texting Levi, by the time Mikasa came to get him he was already dressed and ready. The dream was still bothering him, but he hadn't really brought it up with Levi while they were talking. The group met at their tree and walked to school, they parted at the entrance with the promise to meet at the same place for lunch. Eren got absolutely nothing out of his morning classes. With no one to distract him the nightmare he had took over his thoughts. Everything about it bothered him, he remembered it felt wrong in the dream too. Obviously it was because the events were messed up, but the fact that he had never had a dream like that before bothered him. Was it because he was finally with Levi again? Was it just that fear that they really never left that time and Levi could be taken from him? Was it because he subconsciously thought all of this was going to go to hell eventually? Eren wasn't sure, but thoughts like this took over his brain. He got some out of third and by the time lunch had come he was already exhausted. If he was going to sit with Levi the groups table was probably still not the best idea considering today's walk to school had been tense enough. Levi's table wasn't gonna work since he wasn't very comfortable around that group anymore, plus he wanted to spend time with Levi.

He walked into the cafeteria and immediately found Levi standing by the entrance, of course. Levi walked over and grabbed Eren's hand before dragging him away. "Um, where are we going?" Eren questioned slowly. Levi pointed up "Roof." That was all the explanation that was given. They reached the door to what Eren assumed was a stairwell to the roof, Levi pulled out a keyring and unlocked the door opening it and pulled Eren in after him. "Where did you get a key to the roof?" Eren asked puzzled. Only teachers and custodians got keys to this area right? Levi rolled his eyes and sighed "I have a teacher friend." Eren paused, was this even allowed? Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him up the stairwell. It led to another door that probably led out to the roof. Levi let go of Eren's hand and pulled out the keys that unlocked the door. He again grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him out onto the roof and shut the door behind him. "Now we're alone." Levi said smiling a bit. "This is nice." Eren smiled. "I was hoping for alone, but this is better than what I expected." This really was nice, Eren didn't even know you could get on the roof. It had a nice view and today was an exceptionally nice day, everything was perfect. Well almost everything, the nightmare was still looming in the back of Eren's mind. Levi walked over to the ledge "I come up here all the time, I don't really like being in the noisy cafeteria or around people in general." Of course, Levi tended to keep to himself with a limited number of friends. Eren leaned on the ledge next to Levi "I like it, it's peaceful." He complimented softly. This was Levi's place, probably little to no one knew about this place and it felt like he was learning about Levi all over again. When Eren looked over at Levi he couldn't help feel like he was in a scene of a movie or something. The way the sun was angled made the light surround Levi in the light making him even more perfect, everything just looked perfect in that moment. Eren wanted to take a picture to keep this moment forever. "Hey brat I know I'm gorgeous, but quit staring." Levi snapped. Eren could see the smirk on his face and felt the blush rising to his cheeks. "Sorry!" Eren replied quickly before looking down at his forgotten lunch. He heard Levi laugh a little before he felt a hand run through his hair. "You are still so jumpy around me Eren." Levi muttered "I don't mind you staring, but I don't think you want me to jump you while we're out on the roof and have class in fifteen minutes." Eren blushed even more at that comment and kept his head down. Levi was always so blunt, it was almost refreshing. "Will we be able to hear the bell from up here?" Eren asked softly. Levi nodded "Yepp, I've been up here enough I should know. Even if we couldn't I know when we have to go to class." Eren nodded slowly, he really shouldn't have skipped his afternoon classes yesterday. Now he wasn't going to be sure where they were.

"Is there any time you've ever had any weird nightmares?" The question slipped out without meaning to. Eren was confused to where that even came from, when was he thinking about the dream? "Once or twice." Levi muttered "I've only had them recently though, why?" Levi asked, turning to look at Eren. This was now officially weird. "I've had the same thing." Eren started. "You tell me about your dream and I'll tell you about mine." Levi said. Eren smiled and stuck out his hand to seal the deal "You've got a deal." Eren laughed. Right then the bell for the end of lunch rang. "Tonight, I'll take you on a date. We'll talk over dinner." Levi proposed. Eren smiled "Okay." Levi gave a small smile before pulling Eren in for a kiss. "Meet me after school by the door to the roof okay?" Eren nodded. "Got it, wait don't I need to change?" He asked, they were going on a date. He should look nice right? Levi gave him a once over "We're going casual." They made it out to the hallway before Levi pulled Eren in for another quick kiss "This door, remember it okay." Eren nodded "I will" Levi smirked. "Good now get to class." He muttered smacking Eren's ass before walking away. Now he had something to look forward to. A date with Levi. Oh god he had a date, with Levi. Their first date in a lifetime. Now Eren wasn't focusing in class for a whole other reason.

* * *

Hey guys! So yes finally chapter 5 is done -sigh- I got stuck on this one in a couple places and I was actually worried it would take longer. But it didn't and I'm glad because that means you get an update...yay! So in case you guys hadn't guessed from the lack of u's in my words I'm American and since it is the day of blowing shit up because we got freedom on Friday I don't know what my update schedule is gonna be like. Obviously I have a terrible update schedule because I keep getting a day later every update, eventually it's gonna be two weeks (god I hope not I wouldn't do that to you guys) SO I was thinking of doing a chapter or a one shot from Levi's perspective during the last night and the day of Eren's death because I'm twisted and love writing pain. It's going to be somewhere in the near future okay I don't know when, but the idea has been around since I wrote the death scene so I'm gonna do it. I might want to establish more of the plot or something, not sure yet. OKAY I would like to thank every single one of you who has read this because there are so many of you and I love you all. I would also love to give a giant thanks to everyone who commented because you give me life thus you give the story life meaning it continues... I love all of you people who comment and I appreciate them so much, your kind words mean the world to me okay. Thank you. Okay well I'm gonna pop out now because this is more than you want to hear from me that isn't story.


	6. Chapter 6

Class in itself is hard to concentrate on. You have to sit through the lecture your teacher prepared, take notes quick enough that you don't miss anything, not talk, ask questions at the right time or write them down before you forget, and listen to your teacher drone on and on in the same boring voice. Now add something as important as you first date with the love of your previous life in over a lifetime, literally. It would be impossible for anyone to focus on class. So Eren had every reason to not really pay attention in class. It was only the second day anyway so there wasn't much that he needed to pay attention to in any of his classes. In biology they were going over lab safety for the third school year in a row, while Eren was thinking about the foods they would be eating. While english was going over the proper way to annotate, Eren was thinking about what him and Levi would talk about. Finally it was his last class, algebra. Normally math classes seemed longer for Eren. It was probably the fact that the numbers didn't really keep his focus long enough for him to be interested. He was good at math, he just didn't really pay attention since it came naturally to him so math always seemed the longest. Then there was the fact that it was the last class of the day, and it was a widely known fact that the last class always felt the longest. Probably because it was the closest to freedom and you were constantly looking at the clock counting down the minutes to freedom. At least that was what Eren did, it was almost the only thing him and Jean agreed on since they typically shared the last class period. This year wasn't an exception to that.

Eren was focused on the fact he was going on a date with Levi for the thousandth time since Levi asked and not even paying attention when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the seat next to his which just so happened to contain a bored looking Jean. "What is it Kirschstein?" Eren asked in an aggravated whisper. He didn't have time for whatever Jean had to add today, it was probably something stupid about the argument yesterday or something. "Nothing Jaeger, you just looked happy. Something good happen?" Jean shot back with a smirk. Jean asking about something personal? Now that was weird. "Why do you care?" Eren questioned in a suspicious ton, eyebrow raised to match. "I am still your friend Jaeger, no matter how much we clash we've been friends for basically forever." Jean answered "Besides that fight you and Mikasa had was pretty crazy and you were gloomy this morning." He added which further proved his point. Okay, so maybe Jean did care, they were friends after all. "Fine." Eren finally sighed "I have a date with Levi." He finished in an excited whisper. He could feel a smile creep onto his face again and was again thankful he sat in the back of the class. "Wow, way to go Jaeger finally getting it." Jean smirked and gave a thumbs up. "So what are you doing?" Jean asked. Eren almost laughed at how interested Jean looked. "I actually don't know. Levi is planning the thing, it was somewhat last minute asking." Eren replied. "All I know is it's casual dinner" Jean smiled "First date is a surprise one? Better than what I did" He finished with a sigh "And what was that?" Eren asked "Movie date." Jean answered, a blush rising to his cheeks. "How cliché" Eren muttered holding back a laugh. When it came to romance Jean was really a huge dork, it was hilarious watching him freak out over where he was going to take Marco. "Oh bite me Jaeger." Jean snapped. "No thanks, I'll leave that to Marco." Eren countered with a smirk and a wink. It was a miracle they hadn't been scolded for talking yet. Jean smacked his arm lightly "Shut up." He muttered his blush deepening. Eren was about to continue teasing him when the bell went off. "You got lucky Kirschstein, saved by the bell." Eren joked. Jean glared at him "I told you to shut up Jaeger." He muttered shoving him lightly. "Oh yeah before I forget, can you cover for me." Eren asked. Jean rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I'm on it Jaeger." Jean sighed waving him off "Go on your hot date." He added laughing. Eren turned to face Jean "Thanks Kirschstein I owe you one." He called down the hall. "Yeah you do Jaeger." He heard Jean call. He smiled and turned off towards the roof stairwell.

It took Eren about ten minutes to get there due to the crowds and because he almost got lost. "Took you long enough." Eren snapped his head up to see Levi leaning against the wall. "I thought I would have to go looking for you." Eren felt himself blush "Sorry, it's hard to get from one end of the school to another you know." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. Levi pushed off the wall and grabbed Eren's hand "Come on." He said softly pulling Eren to a walk. "Oh I never asked where we were going." Eren exclaimed. "That's because it's a surprise" Levi explained in a way that made it seem like the answer was obvious. "So Jean was right." He muttered cursing him. Surprises were something Eren were really bad with dealing with, mostly because not knowing really annoyed him. Eren had just been hoping that Levi just thought of the idea that moment and hadn't really planned anything yet. "You told Kirschstein about it? I thought you two didn't get along." Levi asked. Eren sighed "Yeah we don't really, he just asked about my mood so we talked. He's actually covering for me" He explained. "Oh? That's nice of him." Levi actually seemed interested now. "Yeah, except now I owe him one." Eren muttered in an irritated tone. Owing Jean something wasn't a good thing, there was no telling what he would try to make Eren do. "So you wasted a class period talking to Kirschstein?" Levi asked amused. "It was algebra, I don't really pay attention in that class and it's last period." Eren explained. "So if Kirschstein noticed that means you were thinking about our date?" Levi continued. Eren blushed "Not really, just somewhat, maybe a little." He hurriedly explained. Levi just nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. "That class is really boring and there wasn't much to pay attention to." Eren reached. "Of course Eren, it makes complete sense." Levi smirked. Levi was having too much fun with this. "Where are we going?" Eren asked again looking around. Hopefully Levi would accept the change in subject. "Eren I already said it was a surprise." Levi replied in an exasperated tone. "Okay, do we have to walk much further?" Eren tried again, hopefully he could guess where they were going. "Maybe, maybe not." Levi answered vaguely. Eren sighed "I can't even know how long I'm walking?" He asked. Levi smiled a bit "Nope." He answered "You know the area Eren, too easy for you to guess." Levi finished smugly. Eren forgot how Levi basically could read his thoughts, he knew him too well. "Dammit." Eren cursed under his breath. Eren looked at his surroundings, he hadn't been in this area for a while. It was just restaurants, most of them fancier expensive ones you went to for special occasions. Levi said they were going casual so none of these were where he was taking him. He could at least check this area off the list for the spot.

They made another turn and stopped in front of a small diner. "When did that get here?" Eren asked surprised. He thought every restaurant in this area was fancy. "So you don't know every area of town." Levi responded "This diner has been here for as long as I could remember, I've gone to it for years." Levi answered as they walked inside. It was a nice place, simple, not too many people, and quiet. Eren could see why Levi liked the place it had a certain charm to it. "Levi honey!" Eren heard a woman call out. He turned to look at the woman in front of the counter beaming at them. She was pretty, almost in that motherly sort of way and she gave off that motherly aura. Levi waved "Hi Claire." He smiled. Claire came out from behind the counter and gave him a hug, which is when she noticed Eren. "Oh you brought a boy with you?" She questioned smiling "Who is he?" She asked excitedly. Levi turned to Eren. "Eren this is Claire, Claire this is Eren." Levi gestured between the two. Eren smiled and waved "Hello." he said brightly. He was immediately pulled into a hug "Oh it's so nice to meet you, you must be _the _Eren!" Claire exclaimed. "The Eren?" Eren asked confused. Claire put him at arms length "You are quite the looker, Levi was right! He told me all about you when he was younger, it was adorable. He used to go on and on about how you were soul mates." She explained. Eren looked over at Levi confused. "You mean she knows?" He asked bewildered. Levi nodded "Yeah, she's like my mother. I was really little when I first started talking about it, she was the only one who knew." Levi explained. "Oh!" Claire exclaimed "Let me get you boys a booth so you can have your date!" She said excitedly leading them to a booth. "I'll bring you both some milkshakes okay?" She smiled. "Thank you." Eren said smiling at her. "No problem honey, I'll be back in a bit." She said before walking off. Eren turned to Levi "I like her." He said smiling. It was nice having a motherly person, especially since his died. "I do too, she's taken care of me for a while." Levi began "My parents were never really at home, they were always working so Claire became more of my mom than my actual mom. I've helped out here for years." He explained smiling softly. Eren nodded. "It must be nice, I'm glad you introduced me to her." He answered smiling at Levi. It was really nice that Levi brought him here, it made him happy that Levi felt Eren could meet his mother figure. "Next time we'll have to have dinner at your house." Levi said softly. Eren looked at the table "It won't be much of a dinner." He began quietly "My dad's a really prestigious doctor so he is never home and my mom died a couple years ago. It's mostly just me and Mikasa." He finished. This was not the way he wanted to start their date, at all. Eren felt Levi lightly hold Eren's hand "I'm sorry Eren." He apologized quietly. Eren looked up and smiled "It's fine, you didn't know." He said waving that conversation off. Only now Eren didn't know what to say, what do you say in that situation?

Thankfully Claire came with the milkshakes right then, Eren felt even more grateful for her presence. "Here you are boys, two strawberry milkshakes." She said placing one in front of each of them. Eren almost gasped, the milkshakes were the best looking milkshakes he had ever seen. He turned to smile at Claire "Thanks Claire, they look wonderful." Eren exclaimed. "You're welcome sweety." She answered smiling "Now what can I get you guys to eat?" She asked. Levi looked up at her "I'll just have the usual thing." He said handing her the menu. Eren glanced down at the menu. "Um I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries." Eren said handing her his menu as well. Claire smiled at them "You got it boys, I'll get started on them." She said clapping her hands together before walking back to the kitchen. Eren smiled at Levi "She's really awesome, I like her a lot." Levi chuckled "She's lively that's for sure." He replied. Eren laughed "It's a good thing, you need lively people." Levi glared at him "What are you trying to say Eren?" He questioned. "Nothing!" Eren quickly answered "Can't have too many lively people, they're always good to have around that's all." He exclaimed waving his hands around. Levi cracked a smile "You're too easy to mess with Eren." He said laughing a bit. Eren glared "I am not!" He countered putting his hand to his chest in mock offense. He ended up laughing before he could convincingly play up the offended bit, making Levi laugh a bit too.

They kept joking back and fourth until Claire came back with their food. "Here you go boys." She said placing what was, most likely, the best looking food ever in front of Eren. "Enjoy" She sang before walking over to someone else's table. "Woah." Eren breathed practically drooling at the sight of the burger. "Amazing looking right?" Levi asked amused. Eren nodded. "It tastes even better." Levi said twirling a fry around. Eren took a bite and gasped. "Holy shit." He cursed "I think I have found holy food, this is what heaven is." He muttered before taking another bite of the burger. Levi just ate his fries with an amused expression on his face. "I told you it was amazing." He said in a satisfied tone. "Yes, I will never doubt you again. You have shown me heaven." Eren muttered in between bites. "Eren you shouldn't eat so fast." Levi said, Eren just waved him off. He managed to scarf down his burger in a matter of minutes, leaving the fries and milkshake. Levi still had his sliders left on his plate along with half of his fries. "I am going to get so fat because I don't think I can eat anywhere else." Eren joked dipping a fry into his milkshake. "I'll just make you work out more then." Levi countered. Eren groaned "Noo after this I won't be able to move, let alone work out." Levi laughed "I told you not to eat so quickly" He said in a smug tone. "I don't regret what I have done" Eren said leaning back into the booth.

Dinner was amazing, their date was going amazing, and Eren probably just had the best food on the face of the earth. He was feeling happier than he had in years and it was all thanks to Levi. "Well I'm pretty much done with my food and we have school so we should probably be going home soon." Levi said. Eren sighed "It's not that late is it?" He asked. Levi nodded "Yeah, it's nine thirty." He muttered checking his phone. It was that late already? Eren didn't even notice the time that went by, but it was already dark out and Levi's phone wasn't wrong, Eren would know he checked too. "Damn school." He muttered crossing his arms. Claire came up to their booth "Are you boys done, you have school tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep in class." She said. Eren smiled at how motherly she sounded. Levi sighed "Yeah Claire I was just about to take Eren home, I need the bill." He muttered grabbing his wallet. Claire shook her head "No you don't honey, this is my treat." She said smiling. Eren looked up at her "Are you sure?" He asked. Claire nodded "Yepp, it's my welcome to my family treat okay Eren." She said beaming. Eren smiled "Wow, thanks Claire." Levi stood up "Now Eren, you need to get home." He said holding his hand out to Eren. Eren smiled and took it standing up "If you insist Levi." He muttered.

They walked out into the night air which had gotten cooler like it does on a typical August night. The sky was clear and from the area they were in you could see all the stars in the sky. The whole thing was adding to Eren's already perfect night. "Today was really amazing." Eren said softly turning to smile at Levi. Levi's expression softened and he smiled softly "Good, that was the plan. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he replied. The two of them walked back to Eren's house in a comfortable silence, it was nice. Just the two of them holding hands, enjoying each others company and not needing words. Eren typically used words to fill up the silence he was so uncomfortable with, but with Levi it was a comfortable silence that he actually enjoyed. It was relaxed, not tense, just perfect. Eren was actually upset their night was over when they reached his house. He turned to Levi when they reached his doorway. "I really meant it Levi, everything about tonight was perfect." He said softly. Levi smiled softly again "I know you meant it Eren." He replied before leaning in for a kiss. It was somewhat like their first one, warm and soft so different from the ones Eren had remembered. Eren these kisses were starting to become his favorites. Levi pulled back "Good night Eren" He whispered before kissing his cheek softly. "Good night Levi." Eren replied. And just like the night before Levi was off before Eren knew it and he was inside his house on his way to bed. He was able to end his perfect night in a perfect way and for the first night in weeks he actually slept soundly.

* * *

Okay so because I was super super late on my update and I felt terrible I stayed up all night writing this because I love you guys. Writers block is a terrible thing, it is my personal enemy. Also because I was late I think I wrote you the longest chapter I've done so far as my apology. SO this chapter is all fluffy and adorable because fluff is amazing and needed in this world. Also, I have this terrible thing called summer reading for my advanced english class and it is going to take up a lot of time... I'm probably going to procrastinate by writing and tumblr, but just a fair warning. I wanted to thank everyone again for the reads, I know I say this every chapter but it's because I mean it and you guys are amazing. I have no idea if I'm forgetting anything because its practically 2 in the morning and I think I broke my brain. good night my lovely people.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks of school wore on and time passed life fell into somewhat of a pattern. Eren would walk to school with his group who had practically gone back to normal after him and Mikasa made up from their fight, both had seen what they had done wrong and apologized. Mikasa had explained that she was only concerned for Eren's well-being and she still didn't exactly have the best encounters with Levi, every time they had met in the past Eren was being beat up or hurt. So now their group had officially become a happy family again. Eren would go to class, mostly zone out since he got bored easy and just asked Armin for help later, but he was still getting good grades so the teachers didn't seem to mind. Then him and Levi would have lunch on the roof together and talk about whatever was going on in their lives. Then more boring class, then either a date of some sort with Levi, mostly they went to the diner, or an outing with the group, which Levi actually participated in sometimes. School was, of course, stressful and time consuming, but it wasn't bad or anything. Homework was the worst thing in Eren's opinion and he hated doing it, especially the increasing number of papers and projects he had to get done. The only pattern that was not welcomed was the reoccurring nightmares that left Eren both exhausted and sleep deprived. He mostly told everyone he was just tired from homework or school since he didn't want to worry anyone and it wasn't that big of a deal, it was just strange.

The nightmares in themselves were terrifying for the whole of the dream and a couple minutes after Eren woke up. Most of them were some memory that had to do with Levi that had been altered in some way and ended in either Levi leaving or Levi dying. It was strange because when Eren actually had nightmares, which was rarely ever, they weren't involved with his past life and his memories. They were never centered around a loved one dying unless Eren was dying too. The stranger thing is that his memories had changed during the dream, they were memories he had already had and they had either been mixed with his newest memories or changed in a very drastic way that wasn't always obvious. It was more like when you know something is wrong and you can't place why or what it is and it bothers you until something happens. Eren still hadn't gotten around to talking to Levi about it and now he really didn't want to considering what it was doing to him. He was pretty sure Levi knew something was wrong, but if he did he wasn't saying anything which Eren was mostly grateful for. Eren knew that Levi was going to make him spill eventually, he just didn't know when.

Currently Eren was sitting in his living room watching a movie with Levi and the group. It was Friday so that meant it was movie night and Mikasa and Eren's house was the hangout place this week. Eren and Levi were sharing the love seat with the best view since Eren claimed it first, after he got into a little wrestling match over it with Jean. Yimr and Christa were on the floor, Yimr against the couch and Christa sitting in her lap. Sasha and Connie were laying on the floor, Jean and Marco were cuddling on the couch, Annie and Armin were sitting next to them, Mikasa was sitting on the floor in front of the love seat, and Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting against a wall. After a couple rounds of voting, and an argument between Eren and Jean which resulted in Eren getting flicked by Levi and Marco dragging Jean into the kitchen to make popcorn, the group had made the decision on Mama. The movie wasn't that scary to Eren, but it was interesting. Levi looked bored since he had seen this in the theaters with Hanji. He could tell that Armin was freaked out because he was curled in a ball and jumping at every situation, Jean was obviously scared too and trying to hide it. Everyone else just looked interested and slightly on edge since this was a horror movie, but it was the middle and things were just weird. Eren leaned into Levi and heard him scoff. "You scared brat?" Levi whispered. Eren elbowed him lightly "No, I just wanted to get more comfortable." He replied. He felt Levi nod "Whatever you say Eren." He muttered. "I'm not scared." Eren replied in a whisper yell. He really did just want to get comfortable, the way he was sitting before was really uncomfortable. Levi just nodded. "Okay Eren, watch the damn movie and shut up." He said quietly patting Eren's head lightly. Eren just sighed and turned his focus back to the movie.

The movie had ended in a different way Eren had thought it would, but it was good. He actually ended up jumping a couple times earning a laugh from Levi each time. Now Jean and Connie were trying to pick the next movie since it was only nine and the group usually stayed the night watching moves until everyone fell asleep. Eren stood up and stretched before turning to the group. "Anyone want drinks?" He asked motioning towards the kitchen. Sasha's hand shot up "Me please!" She practically shouted which was followed by a chorus of 'me too's. Eren made his way into the kitchen to grab everyone some soda, he was lucky everyone liked the same thing. He heard someone come into the kitchen and sit at the bar. "So how long does this movie night last?" he heard Levi ask. Eren kept pulling the sodas out of the fridge "It lasts all night, everyone stays the night and we watch movie's until we fall asleep." He answered. "Eren can you make some more popcorn, Sasha ate it all" Annie shouted from the living room. Eren laughed "Yeah, I'm on it." He called back walking over to the cabinet to grab the popcorn. "We started the movie night thing around fourth grade, but back then we had to get out parents permission. Now we just stay out since everyone's parents know us." Eren explained "It's somewhat of a group tradition, we have different things for different days of the week since at least half of the group has nothing to do otherwise." He continued. Eren put another bag on the counter to put in when the first bag was done. "You guys stayed close." Levi commented. Eren turned and smiled at him "Yeah, we're family." Eren said. The microwave beeped and Eren dumped the first bag into a bowl and stuck the other into the microwave. "Sasha come grab the popcorn it's done." Eren called. He heard an excited shriek, then footsteps, then a yelp, then a thud, then cursing from Yimr, then more footsteps, before Sasha finally stumbled into the kitchen. "Popcorn?" She asked excitedly. Eren was laughing too hard to talk so he just pointed to the bowl on the counter. Sasha grabbed it and dashed back into the living room "Thanks Eren!" She called on her way out. Levi turned to Eren "She's still the same." He muttered shaking his head. Eren heard Connie and Jean debating on what movie they should have, Connie wanted Finding Nemo and Jean wanted some other horror movie. He heard Yimr and Christa having a tickle fight, and they were trying to drag everyone else into it. It sounded like Mikasa was trying to end it and got ganged up on, and Armin was either laughing from the sidelines or being attacked too. The microwave beeped again and Eren pulled the other popcorn out, put it into a bowl and handed it to Levi. "This one's ours." Eren said quietly. Levi nodded and headed back into the living room as Eren brought the drinks.

Jean had ended up winning and they were watching Rec. Eren was laying on the love seat, his feet hanging off the edge. Levi was laying on top of him because it was the most comfortable way to sit in their tired state. Everyone else was either leaning on something or laying down as well. This one was definitely scarier than Mama was, Eren had no idea why Jean of all people picked it. The whole movie everyone was tense, Jean and Armin screamed at least three times probably more. Sasha ended up putting the empty popcorn bowl over her head. By the time the movie was over the hall light was on and everyone was sitting with someone and were on edge. They ended up watching Finding Nemo after because no one wanted to watch another horror movie yet. By the end of Finding Nemo half of the group was asleep, the other were trying to figure out what movie they were going to watch. The last thing Eren remembered before passing out was the beginning of Night of the Living Dead starting.

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been a while yeah? Well it's actually only been a week because I actually updated the same day for a second week now! (gotta celebrate the little victories now right?) SO I actually am going somewhere with the nightmare thing, some of you may have noticed since it keeps popping up in chapters and I promise you it is not random, it's there for a reason. Oh yeah so movie night is always fun right? I wanted to do horror movies because A. it's fun and B. my friend convinced me to watch Mama (yeah thanks a lot Chloe you lil shit I know you read this shit at the bottom) but honestly that movie had a good complex story line for a horror movie which isn't that common. But I didn't want to just have Mama since that was mildly scary (don't judge I freak out with the crawly thing) and I wanted a really scary one so I chose Rec. It's really interesting looking, I watched the trailer for writing purposes and if any of you like horror movies I recommend it because it looks like one of those really freaky ones, it was number 12 on the list okay. I know this is on the short end, I apologize it's short I know. I actually had a little bit of a writer freak out where I almost stopped writing this but then I realized i love writing and it wouldn't be fair to you guys so I'm sticking with it! Okay so that's it readers I will (hopefully) be back exactly next week... maybe even sooner. Addio!


	8. Chapter 8

_Eren was surrounded by his friends corpses in the forest, some of them recognizable some not. There was blood everywhere, along with limbs and gear. He looked around in horror, trying to take in everything. Something was missing, he didn't know what it was or where he was going, but he was in some sort of trance. When he found it he wished he could take his eyes out. He dropped to his knees and stared at the mangled corpse in front of him. He felt himself shake his head repetitively before tentatively touching the face, Levi's face, that was covered in blood. He wanted to throw up, to die, to leave, but he couldn't do anything other than stare in horror at his bloody face. __Levi's beautiful pale face that was now bluish gray and stained with crimson blood.__ He was vaguely aware of someone screaming and sobbing, was it him? "Eren" "Eren" _"Eren!"

Eren's eyes snapped open to see Levi's face over his own. His face was damp and he was covered in a cold sweat, what happened? He sat up and looked around the room to see everyone looking at him. "Eren what happened?" Levi demanded. Eren turned back to Levi and felt his stomach churn as the image from his dream flashed through through his head. "I need to throw up" He mumbled before standing up and hurrying to the bathroom. He heard someone follow him into the bathroom and hushed whispers in the living room. He managed to make it to the toilet just in time before he threw up. "Eren what happened?" He heard Levi ask again. "I had a nightmare" He answered quietly before throwing up again. He heard shuffling behind him and felt a hand rubbing his back. "That wasn't just a nightmare." Levi pressed. "Nightmares don't make you throw up." As if to prove Levi's point he threw up again. "It was a bad nightmare then." Eren muttered flushing the toilet, closing the lid, and leaning his head on it. "A really really bad nightmare" He repeated. He still could see the images in his mind. "This is why you looked so tired all the time." Levi stated "What?" Eren asked weakly. "Something has been bothering you, this is what it was right?" Levi asked. Eren nodded slowly. "You have them every night right?" Eren nodded again. Levi turned Eren to face him "You didn't say anything because?" "Because it's not that big of a deal and it didn't matter" Eren finished before leaning against the tub. Levi looked agitated "This" He gestured at Eren "Is something you should mention." He snapped. "It's never been like this before." Eren responded quietly. Levi's expression softened "Are you okay to go back to the living room?" He asked. Eren nodded and let Levi pull him up. He slowly followed Levi back into the living room and sat back on the love seat he had just woken up from. He felt eyes on him the whole way to the seat and looked up to see everyone looking at him. "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked tentatively. Eren nodded and leaned back into the couch. He was tired, but after the nightmare he wasn't going back to sleep. "Levi said you've been having them all the time. Are they always like this?" It was Armin speaking this time. Eren turned to weakly glare at Levi before looking back to the group in front of him. "Yes and no." Eren answered. He looked around to see confused faces and sighed. "Yes because they're always as bad or worse than the one I just had and no because I've never actually thrown up because of one." He explained. Everyone looked some level of worried about that, even Jean which was weird, Mikasa was probably the most worried looking. "You mean they get worse?" Jean asked in disbelief. He heard a soft shut up from Marco and an ow from Jean. If Eren wasn't so exhausted he would have laughed, instead he just nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly they do." He muttered. "You look sick." Mikasa said touching his forehead. "I'm okay." Eren mumbled. Mikasa shook her head "You're burning up Eren." She said. "Really?" Levi was talking now. Eren felt another cool hand on his forehead before it moved to his cheeks. "It's a higher fever" Levi confirmed. "His cheeks are flushed." Sasha pointed out. "He looks really pale." Christa followed. Now he was feeling dizzy and his vision was fading. "I don't feel good anymore." Eren commented weakly. "I'll go grab the thermometer!" Connie offered before running off. "Guys he got paler." Jean pointed out. "I think I'm gonna pass out." Eren said weakly. "I got some ice" Yimr offered. Levi lifted Eren's head up before putting it on the back of his neck. "That feels nice" Eren sighed. "I got the thermometer!" Connie exclaimed running back into the room. Eren felt the thermometer on his head and heard it beep before he began fading in and out of consciousness. He heard people talking around him, he just couldn't make out what they were saying. It was like they were all trying to talk through a phone with bad signal, everything was jumbled together and he couldn't focus long enough to make it out. He could see people moving, just not very clearly and his vision would go black before he would be able to somewhat see. One minute he was on the couch, the next his arm was over Levi's shoulder and he was going somewhere. He saw lights everywhere eventually, were they in the car? When did they get in the car? Was everyone in the car, where were they going?

Eren opened his eyes and instantly squinted against the bright light. He looked down to see a white blanket and a hospital gown. Why was he in the hospital? He looked over to see his friends sprawled out over the couch and sleeping in various chairs in the room, and next to his bed Levi was sitting looking at him. "You conscious enough to understand me or do I have to call the nurses again?" He asked in a bored tone. Eren shook his head "I understand you." He mumbled. "What happened?" he asked tiredly. "You had a constant fever of 105 and couldn't keep consciousness very long. You weren't talking sense and you couldn't seem to process what anyone was saying." Levi explained. "We brought you here this morning at around three and now it's" Levi paused to turn his cellphone on "eleven thirty at night" He finished looking back up at Eren. He was unconscious for a whole day? "Wait, how did everyone stay in here?" Eren asked confused looking around. Levi scoffed "Of all the questions you could have asked." He said laughing a little. Eren tried to glare at him, but he ended up wearing himself out with the effort. "They lied and said they were immediate family." Levi explained "You're friends are dedicated I'll give them that, they took turns getting food and didn't leave unless they had to go to the bathroom or something. Jean even argued with the doctor when he tired to kick them out after visiting hours, you should've seen that." Levi finished amused. Eren laughed weakly "They were all pretty worried" Levi continued "I was the most worried of all. I was worried that if you died I wouldn't get to kick your ass for worrying me." Levi said seriously. "I'm sorry" Eren replied quietly . "You better be you damn brat, never scare me like that again." Levi scolded. Eren weakly started to scoot over before Levi's hand stopped him "Not a good idea, the doctor glared at me for holding your hand." Levi started. Eren rolled his eyes "Like I give a fuck" He grumbled. "Plus you need sleep, and I don't want you moving too much." Levi finished. Eren nodded weakly "Okay, sleep sounds nice anyway." He mumbled before looking over to Levi "You aren't going anywhere right?" He asked worried. Levi shook his head and held his hand again "I'm not going anywhere, that fucking doctor can shove it for all I care." He said before leaning in and kissing Eren's forehead. "Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He said softly. Eren fell asleep with Levi holing his hand in both of his own.

* * *

I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! I'm also incredibly apologetic! So have you guys ever had that thing where no matter how hard you try you can't do anything productive except for the thing you don't need to do? Yeah, that's what happened here. I had written half the chapter, read it, hated it, deleted it, rewrote another half a chapter, read it, hated it, deleted it again, then finally I got this baby right here. It's a painful cycle. Why sickness? I donno why not right? It can be romantic, despite it may be a tad overused. Though it might also have to do with the fact I'm going back to the doctor this week who knows. Oh yeah, the 105 degree fever is in fahrenheit my non American friends, it's only because America had to be a special fucking snowflake and confuse people so I don't know any other system. Also it's the highest fever you can get before brain damage, so bad. The dream thing, the dream thing.. I know I'm going to do something with it and I know it is going to be something cool but what I'm doing well... even if I know I'm not telling you that. How about this, if any of you want to see something in the story or you have some really cool idea put it in the comments as a suggestion and I'll think about adding it and I'll give you a shout out for being so awesome. I kinda wanna do a thing to give back to you readers and include you guys since you stick by this train wreck called my writing and my horrible schedule. Ah yes, if any of you want to ask me a question or "bother me" or even tell me I suck then I'll give you my tumblr which is wewillalwaysendupdead my blog has prussia disco pogoing on it. Feel free to send your thoughts on this thing or ask for things. Okay so, until next time dear readers.


End file.
